Murichim
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "Staring Down the Wall to be Overcome Goku vs. Gohan" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Leader of Team Universe 10 Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 10 and he and his comrades are the participants that Rumsshi selected to represent him, Gowasu, and Kusu in the Tournament of Power. Appearance His general appearance gives an impression of a warrior monk, or Niō (仁王) / Kongōrikishi (金剛力士) in Buddhism. Murichim's likeness is that of a large and muscular crimson humanoid with a large white robe for clothing, which covers his groin, leaving his legs, arms, head and body exposed. He also has 6 dots on his head similar to Krillin's. Personality Murichim seems to be very confident in himself and his troops, as he believes that his crew can win the Tournament of Power, despite what Rumush may have told him about the Zeno Expo. He takes a lot of care about his body, more specifically his muscles, as he even interrupted his first meeting with Gowasu as it was the time for him to drink his protein supply. He also seems to have influenced his team in doing so. He seems to be rather calm and quiet during combats. When his universe is about to be erased, he, like the rest of his teammates closes his eyes and accepts his fate. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga He is recruited for the Universe 10 Team by Rumsshi and is introduced by him and Kusu to Gowasu along with the rest of his team in the Universe 10 Sacred World of the Kai. Some time after, he is seen dancing with his team as a preparation for the tournament while Gowasu films them, presumably to post it in GodTube. When the tournament starts, he is seen clashing with Top. He is later eliminated by Frieza, while it's possible that he had faced Vegeta off-screen (in the manga version they do fight, while Vegeta is at base form.Dragon Ball Super chapter 34, "The First Doomed Universe") as he was mad at Frieza for "stealing his prey". After all of his teammates were knocked out of the arena, Zeno and Future Zeno erased Murichim alongside the rest of Universe 10 as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Murichim, along with the rest of Universe 10 are revived when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. Power ;Anime In the anime, during the Tournament of Power, Murichim proves to be able to tackle Top a fair distance (though Top was not at full power as he was at a level where he could clash evenly with Auta Magetta). However, he is no match for Final Form Frieza, who effortlessly defeated him. He was near unconscious and covered in burns. Despite his large muscles, a light tail smack from Frieza made him cry out. Vegeta had previously selected him as an opponent and was angry at being robbed of fighting him, showing that Vegeta saw him as a worthy foe. In the manga, Murichim was able to easily outmatch Hop at the start of the tournament. He went on to fight Android 17 but was knocked off the arena during the battle by a surprise attack from either Gamisaras or Damon. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Murichim is a power fighter who has a body thanks to thorough training and regular takes of proteins. Techniques *'Energy Barrier' - Murichim can create an energy field to block opponent's attack. It was seen used in the manga in his battle against Hop. Voice Actors *Japanese: Keiji Hirai *Funimation dub: Reagan Murdock *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Dláigelles Riba **Portugal dub: Quimbé *Latin American Spanish dub: Sebastián Llapur *Italian dub: Marco Benedetti *Polish dub: Damian Kulec Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Murichim vs. Top *Murichim vs. Frieza (Final Form) ;Manga *Murichim vs. Hop *Murichim vs. Vegeta *Murichim vs. Android 17 *Murichim and Jilcol vs. Gamisaras or Damon Trivia *Murichim's name is a pun on . *In the anime, despite being the leader and supposed to be one the strongest fighters of his team, he was one of the first five warriors of his universe to be defeated with almost nothing of his power properly shown. He shares this with Nigrissi. *Murichim has six dots on his forehead that share a striking resemblance to Krillin's dots, similar to the pattern that appear on the forehead of a Shaolin monk. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Murichim Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased